Misinterpretations
by AangKatara777
Summary: On a quiet night in the Gaang's home, Aang starts acting a bit flirtatious. Katara starts to believe he's planning on doing something a bit more... intimate than they're used to doing. A tense situation occurs. Kataang - ages 16/18 Rated T for sexual thoughts by one of the characters.


**Misinterpretations**

**.**

**.**

It had been a particularly quiet day in the shared "team avatar" house. Having enjoyed their day of relaxation and laziness for the first half, the majority of the group decided to hit the town for a night of exploring and fun. Katara and Aang, however, decided against joining everyone, much preferring a simple night alone together. They hadn't had much alone time since they all moved into this house. It was a simple cabin-style building on the outskirts of what would be Republic City, the epicenter of the newly established United Republic of Nations.

The time spent together with the group was nostalgic and well appreciated, however, for the couple, it took away from some much needed bonding time – not that it was needed.

Katara and Aang had always shared a close bond and this had only been strengthened over the past four years. Their loving relationship had never faltered, not even when fights occurred between them. Nothing could compromise their bond.

That night, Katara had taken to lounging on the couch in their living room, slowly reading through a book she had found in the nearby library. Aang was getting washed up in the bathroom after having spent a bit of the afternoon outside bending with Toph. Needless to say, he was covered in dirt and mud and Katara ordered him to bath before any cuddling would occur.

He was in the bath quite fast.

Having fully washed up, he wrapped a robe a towel around his waist to cover himself and walked out to the living room. Katara eyed him from the couch, taking her sweet time visualizing the chiseled nature of his abdomen and chest. She lazily met his eyes and smiled, "And how was your bath?"

"Quite lovely, actually!" Aang felt his towel growing loose so he reached down to tighten it around him. "And your book?"

Katara smirked, "A little steamy for my taste, but the story is interesting." She grinned at Aang's reaction to that. His eyes widened slightly. Always the innocent monk. But that didn't last long –

"Actually…" Aang's demeanor changed suddenly. His eyes lidded and he smiled coolly, "That reminds me."

Confusion suddenly spread across Katara's features. Aang held his hand out to her, much like when he asked her to dance with her in that Fire Nation cave long ago. His gaze never broke but it remained intense. She rarely saw this side of Aang.

She felt a weird sensation in her chest. Her heartbeat had definitely picked up. It was amazing how he could still do this to her even four years into their relationship. Curious as to what he was reminded of and then suddenly being aware of how alone they were in the house caused her interest to peak as she grabbed his hand, suddenly being swept up to a standing position in front of him.

Aang guided her down the hall and towards his bedroom – one that she often ended up using more than her own and Katara's heart rate skyrocketed. What was he planning on doing? Was she okay with it? Sure, the book intrigued her and maybe… just maybe she'd want to do that stuff with Aang in the next few years. But certainly not until he had matured more! Not… that he wasn't but..-!

Katara had gotten too caught up in her thoughts and suddenly she found herself against the wall by his bed. Aang was leaned in close to her, hovering over her with his newfound height and casting a more intense shadow over her from the moonlight seeping into the room. Katara's breathing hiked in her throat as he got close. "There's something… Important I have to do."

Katara felt heat rise to her cheeks, her blush only intensifying as he lidded his eyes further and lifted his hand to trail his fingers lightly against her arm with his left and her waist with his right. She shivered under his touch and leaned back against the wall.

Aang brought his head very close to hers, and, more importantly, his lips were very close to hers as well. Katara couldn't believe he was acting so intimately. "Wh-what do you have to do?" She bit her lip ever so slightly as he leaned in closer, his lips parting and almost touching her own.

He stopped suddenly and pulled back slightly, although keeping his mysterious and oddly sexual demeanor. He pressed his palms against the wall behind her, effectively trapping her. Katara tried to make eye contact with him but she was pretty flustered at that moment. She looked to the side and lowered her head and slight concern.

Aang then brought his lips to her ear, breathing against it and making her shudder as he spoke, "Actually… I can only do it for you…" He brought his lips to her neck and trailed them against it as he continued, "You're the only one I'd want to experience this from me." He let out a warm breath of air from her ear to the base of her throat, sending chills down her spine.

_He's acting so strangely! _– Katara thought in a panic – _I don't know if I'm ready for this. But this … he sounds so… _

Aang cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips back up to hers, trailing his fingers along her jaw as he slowly inched closer to her. "What do you say?" Aang breathed, looking at her with a lustful and intimidating yet – strangely – loving at the same time gaze. She saw out of the corner of her eyes his left hand reach to where his towel was bound. _He's serious!_

"I-I…uhm…" Katara stumbled to decide. If it was what she was thinking, then this was a big decision. They were alone after all… and … that book had definitely got it on the mind… "Of… of course." She blushed furiously and focused her attention on his lips which were so… so close. Her lips parted and she closed her eyes. _I'm nervous…but…Maybe it'll be amazing… _

"I'm glad…" Aang spoke with a low voice, which his ever present puberty was enhancing. Katara's heartbeat was going a million miles an hour and she became caught in the moment. "Alright… here we go."

And suddenly, he was gone. With a single quick moment of his arm, he flipped the light switch of the room back on and four marbles appeared - gusted into his hands. The airbender hunched over and brought his hands to hover over one another, creating a small circle of wind that carried the marbles speedily around each other.

Katara's mouth dropped open, meeting the goofy and laughing eyes of her _"oh so sexy" _boyfriend as he did his ever so common marble trick for her. She had seen it a thousand times.

She was furious.

Her blush, if even possible, spread further across her features. This time, however, it wasn't a passionate or intimate blush. It was embarrassment. "AANG."

Aang's wide open-mouthed smile had quickly closed into a thoroughly pleased and cracked up grin as he laughed through his teeth.

"I am LITERALLY going to kill you." Katara snapped at him, lunging for his stupid body so she could grab his stupid neck and wring it. Aang dropped the marbles and clutched at the tie of his towel, which once again was beginning to slip, jumping far backwards out of the way of her wrath.

"Were you thinking some naughty thoughts, Katara?" Aang danced away from her as she ran around trying to knock him over.

Katara fumed, "NO!"

"You agreed to having-"

"I DID NOT, YOU PERVERT."

Aang grinned and laughed, causing him to lose his concentration for a single second. That second was just enough time for Katara to latch on to some water in the air and whip him on the head with it.

Aang stumbled back for a moment and Katara tackled him onto the floor, sitting on his stomach and glaring at him with a scary intensity. Even in his goofy mindset, he was actually terrified.

Katara jokingly – only it didn't looking like that – brought her hands to his throat. "If I… didn't… like you so much-" She then lifted her hands, keeping them in a strangling position, shaking the air in front of her with an intense anger to demonstrate what would have happened to his neck.

Aang flinched in mock fear, flipping the two of them over, Katara landing on her back pinned down by Aang. She glared at him as he quickly pressed his lips against hers in a quick and lighthearted kiss. He pulled back and looked at her expectantly, his giddiness reaching his eyes as always.

Katara's glare hardly faltered, "I still hate you."

"Awh man." Aang grinned, kissing her once more. Feeling her laugh against his lips and reach her hands around to the back of his head to hold him close.

She pulled back an inch and spoke, "But I love you too."

Aang grinned again and laughed out, "And I love you too, sweetie."

Katara smiled and reached up to tap his nose with her finger, "Well I would hope so, you jerk." To end their conversation, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers as she kissed him passionately -

But not THAT passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! So, I literally have not written in forever - and even though I had to be on painkillers to get the drive to do so again, I really enjoyed doing it again! <strong>

**That and the fact that one of my good friends - MattyJ613 (He's got a really good modern day Zelda fic going on, check it out!) - has just come back from hiatus is really making me want to write again. I've got some ideas but nothing big yet. I really want to get a big one going again like my Book 4: Air story. I was so proud of that and it gave me something to look forward to working on - but that'll come in time. **

**Can't wait to hear from you guys! I know I've lost a bit of followers from my absence but I hope I can find new people to get to know and that maybe some of the old ones will return. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
